


Heart And Soul ( A V X Reader In The Myth Of Cupid And Psyche )

by TheDyingMoon



Series: Myths Of Love - A Devil May Cry And Mythology Valentine Crossover [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Demons, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Love, Romance, Trials, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ It is a difficult matter,...... to keep love imprisoned.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Myths Of Love - A Devil May Cry And Mythology Valentine Crossover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Heart And Soul ( A V X Reader In The Myth Of Cupid And Psyche )

***

He always comes into the night, his voice as soft as the winter breeze, his touch as smooth as the most exquisite satin.

This mysterious man known only as V never failed to visit you each night ever since that one lonesome night in February. Coming into your window and somehow stealing your sense of sight by making everything around you dark, he made himself known to you and offered you the most wonderful things. With that soothing voice of his, he read poetry to you that calmed your senses. With that lithe body of his, his arms went around you and helped your tired bones to relax.

With that incredibly warm and soft lips of his, along with those slender hands of his, he gave you endless, passionate kisses that always ended up in something even more intimate but, never beyond that, which left you feeling even lonelier and needier than ever before.

 _Now is not the time_ , he would always say.

 _But, I need you, V._ You would always answer. _I need you! Please,..._

 _Someday,_ he would, then, reply. _When the right moment comes._

And even before you could ask him anything else, he would shower you with kisses and caresses, leaving you powerless over him.

All these things happened between the two of you each night, of him coming into your bedroom, of you inviting him. Of him wooing you with poetry and such sweet words, and you falling easily for them,...

Of him seducing you, and you being left wanting,...

And after all those things, he would always leave you with something that you would see when you wake up.

A basket of fruits, a bouquet of the most exquisite flowers, a platter of sweet treats, a few expensive - looking dresses, two or three pairs of shoes, or new pieces of extravagant jewelry,...

... and with those gifts, a note with a simple word in it.

_**Love.** _

Everyday, he would give you such gifts, such wonderful and expensive gifts, and it would always be different each day. Then, he would come visit you again in the evening and go through the exact same routine.

The village where you lived was small, and the people who lived there only thrived on farming, or taking care of cattle.

So, naturally, you owning such things that a person of your state could never afford in a single lifetime,...

There would be some who were bound to get envious.

"Is he really your lover?" One of those envious women asked you with utter malice.

"Is it true he only comes at night?" Another questioned.

"How can he afford such things?"

"And why can't he show his face?"

"But, I trust him!" You argued, your heart being torn apart because of those spiteful words. "I trust him! He,... loves me. V loves me! And it's all that matters."

The moment you uttered your mysterious lover's name, they began whispering such evil things amongst themselves. And with such poison in their words, they spoke once again.

"But, we are concerned about you. This person, this V, he might not be what he seems to be."

"There are many kinds of monsters roaming about this world, and he might be one of them!"

"Go to the library in Fortuna, search for answers!"

"Then, you'll know we're saying the truth!"

You would not, could not, believe them. V was so kind to you, so gentle. You would never believe, even for one second, that he is a hideous monster hiding in the skin of a human.

But, you must know. You must know what he is.

It was a good thing your mother taught you how to read. Despite the judgmental looks you gained from the city folk, you were able to find what you were searching for.

In one of the books about Demons, you found the answer.

A creature adept at using such sweet, hypnotizing words, intoxicating caresses, and most of all, seduction, to get what they want from a prey. This kind of Demon prefers innocence above all else, and it would leave their target wanting for more. And in some rare cases, the sinister creature would leave the target with all sorts of gifts for them, only to make the target's suffering even greater.

There was only one classification of Demon for it.

_**Incubus.** _

Your lover,...

... was an _**Incubus.**_

And soon, he would claim you as his own and bind your soul to his, making you his slave for all of eternity.

Your heart torn apart and your eyes brimmed with tears, you went back home and thought of a way to get rid of this Demon. But, you couldn't. You loved him! Why should you get rid of him? But, then, again,...

Your mind went around in circles like that: you thinking of killing him, and not killing him, and you feeling in love with him, and not feeling in love, at all. You thought of your options until finally, it was nighttime. It was time for V to visit once more.

And you still haven't made up your mind.

Despite that, you still hid that knife underneath your mattress. You lied to him when you said you couldn't see when, in fact, you could already see his strange shadow. And above all, he didn't know that you have a candle under your bed.

And by the time he fell asleep, you finally made up your mind: you would not kill him this time. You would see his face first, then make the move.

And it was a huge mistake, for there, sleeping on your bed, was a man so beautiful that your eyes simply melted. You were so awed at the almost translucent swirling markings on his smooth skin that your jaw could not help but drop. The temptation to touch his snow - white hair was too irresistible. And above all, you were amazed at the thing that protruded from his back.

They were wings. A pair of pure white, immaculate wings.

He can't be a Demon! This,... beautiful creature lying on your bed! He can't be -

But because your hand was so shaky, some of the wax from the candle dripped to his shoulder, burning the skin, and bringing him back to reality from the land of dreams.

His gorgeous emerald eyes wide with hurt and confusion because of your betrayal, he uttered, "Why, (Y/N)? Why?!" And seeing how you regretted everything you just did, he stood, making his way towards the window as the markings on his skin turned black, along with his hair and his large pair of wings. Turning one last time towards you with tears of hurt in his eyes, he uttered, "Love,... cannot live where there is no trust."

And with those words, he flew into the night sky, leaving you alone and with the realization that V, the mysterious man, was not an Incubus.

The famed creature who use his powers to make men and women fall deeply in love.

The God of Love.

V, the mysterious one, was the God of Love.

And it seemed that he used his own power against him,...

... and fell deeply in love with you.

But, now, he's gone. He's deeply hurt of your betrayal.

And you knew he would never love you, ever again.

He did tell you those sad words, _love,... cannot live where there is no trust,..._

You, the woman he loved above all else, broke his trust and made him weep.

It was all your fault.

Leaving everything behind, you left the village and went on a journey to find V. He may no longer love you or take mercy upon you but, you will show him how much you truly love him. And this you will do until your dying breath.

Offering gifts to appease them, you fervently prayed to the gods and goddesses of many temples to grant you another chance to see him.

However, the gods and goddesses would not turn their eyes upon you, for, with your betrayal, you have incurred one particular goddess' wrath. Eva, V's mother. The Goddess of Love and Fertility.

Going straight to her grand mansion and humbling yourself before her, you begged the goddess to let you see her son one more time. And the goddess, full of wrath as she was, grabbed this as an opportunity to exact her revenge upon you.

She gave you three difficult tasks. First was to separate all the animals in the pen outside the mansion. Second was to fetch her some Baphomet fur found in the forest near Red Grave. And third, and the most difficult task of all, was to go to Urizen, the King of the Underworld, and beg him for one Qliphoth fruit.

Only nodding and obeying like a lamb, you went towards the pen outside the mansion to fulfil the first task,...

... only to find it full of different creatures, such wild animals, that could very well murder you with their sharp claws and pointed horns. They were the Demons that Eva's husband collected and used as war companions.

You wanted so much to just jump at the pen and let these creatures end your life for you but, it seemed that fate has a different plan for you.

Coming to your rescue was one of V's familiars who took mercy upon you, a dark and massive demonic feline named Shadow. And with the most ferocious growl that you've ever heard, the feline was able to bend the frightening creatures to her will, effectively separating them and making them kneel before you.

Eva, being very displeased that one of her son's familiars has lend you some unneeded help, didn't give you a chance to take a rest or even have something to eat and sent you straight to the Red Grave forest to fetch the Baphomet fur.

Which was a more difficult task than the first one, for the Baphomet with this valuable fur were so ferocious and wild, they were, in fact, famed for killing even the most powerful of gods who crossed their path and giving Devil Hunters a very hard time.

Successful as Eva was for effectively making you lose all hope as you beheld these magic - wielding Demons, you never expected for another kind of help to come your way.

In the form of a lightning storm, this strange kind of power rained down upon the horde of Baphomet, knocking all of them out in an instant.

And with a curse so foul and ear - shattering, another one of V's familiars, a creature called Griffon, flew down from the sky and made himself known.

"Ye gotta take those fur or not?!" It questioned you in its shrill voice as it pointed at all the abundant demon hair on the ground before you.

However, not even these exquisite fur could please Eva.

"Go down to the Underworld, ask Urizen to give you the fruit of the Qliphoth, and bring it to me." She commanded. "Only then would I let you have a glimpse of my son, the man you betrayed."

Powerless before the spiteful and vengeful goddess, you went down to the Underworld to get the fruit that she wanted.

Stomach grumbling, bones weary, limbs hurting terribly after such long a journey, you went down to the place where all the Demons lived.

But, what was this Qliphoth? You knew nothing about it, or the man called Urizen who owned that demonic tree.

Safely arriving at the mansion just across the river Styx, you and V's familiars, Griffon and Shadow, were able to reach the man, himself.

Looking at you from head to foot, the man named Urizen, who looked nothing like any Demon of some sort, greeted you and smiled at you.

However, it was not the smile of a killer, as expected of an Underworld creature such as him.

His smile was warm, gentle.

He looked kind.

And he noticed how you realized all of this.

"It seems that," The man began as he glanced at you with his wolf - like silver eyes. " ... you have seen through my true form."

You looked at him in question, the familiars unable to go near him in fright. It looked as though they saw something different in him other than what you could see.

"I implore you, my lord." You humbly pleaded, the familiars still restless next to you. "The goddess Eva needed a fruit of the Qliphoth tree. I must bring it to her to appease her."

"Appease?!" The man was surprised upon hearing the word from you. "What is my mother trying to make you do?"

"It was,... not her fault. I wronged her son. And I regret everything I did. I' am ashamed of my own mistakes and my weakness as a human. I love V. I will do everything I can to see him one last time."

Seeing your genuine love and sincerity towards his own brother, the King of the Underworld took mercy upon you. He went back into the house, and when he returned, he was carrying with him a small wooden box. He handed the thing to you and said, "This box contains the fruit that my mother wants. Bring it to her and see the love of your life. But, I must warn you, you must not take a glimpse of what's inside this box. For if you do, you will perish."

Thanking the man, you gladly made your way back to the surface. However, it seemed that fate started working against you.

Guarding the exit to the Underworld was Cerberus, the three - headed Hell Hound, itself.

The familiars fought for you, using their powers to their limit to protect you. But, they perished, unable to rise against the might of the Hell Hound.

Finally accepting your fate, your imminent demise at the harsh claws of this frightening Demon, you closed your eyes, guarding the box with your dear life.

However, not even a single claw made contact with your skin. For right before you, protecting you and fighting the Hound, was a demonic golem so massive and powerful. It was another one of his familiars.

It was summoned by V, himself.

Materializing right on top of the massive golem, he used its brute strength and his powers to jump towards the Hell Hound. Driving his metal cane to the Demon's heart, he put an end to it, and reduced it to ashes.

Turning to glance at you, he went towards you and offered you his hand.

"My love,..."

How could you take the hand offered so kindly to you? You shook your head, trying to refuse him. "I'm not worthy of your love. I betrayed you. I don't deserve to even look at you,..."

"Is that what my mother instructed you to get?" He asked as he took the box from your hands. Then, with a wave of his tattooed hand, he brought Shadow and Griffon back to life from their stalemate state. "Bring this to my mother," He instructed the familiars. " ... and tell her to make her presence known in Olympus. Where our marriage would take place."

"Marriage? You're - " You asked the man as the familiars went away to do his bidding. " ... getting married,... " Your heart filled with pain and sadness, you stood and bowed your head down low. "Then, I should take my leave. I will not bother you anymore,... "

But, as you were about to leave, V held your hands and placed a kiss on them. "There is only one woman I wanted to marry. And that is you." He uttered solemnly, his eyes sincere, his words bringing forth the hope you lost after everything that occurred.

"But, your mother?"

"She can't keep me locked forever. It is a difficult matter to keep love imprisoned, after all." He said. "I love you, (Y/N). Do you,... still love me?"

"Yes!" You answered, your tears finally falling from your tired eyes. "I love you. Yes, I do."

And so, everything came to a most happy end. The lord of Olympus joined your hand in marriage. V's brothers, Dante and Vergil, offered you the ambrosia to drink, making you immortal. And Eva? Well, she couldn’t refuse a goddess as a daughter – in – law.

You’re now,…

... the Goddess of the Soul.

And that, my dear friends, is the tale of V and (Y/N).

The tale of their love.

The story,... of the Heart and Soul.


End file.
